


clever weaving

by rinnosgen



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Post-Season 3 Episode 8
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/pseuds/rinnosgen
Summary: 她對腦中浮現的，手持冰淇淋甜筒的Eve，走在身旁抬頭望著自己的畫面，露出了一抹笑。
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Kudos: 4





	clever weaving

她趴在石橋扶手，眺望波光粼粼的運河。

小舟駛過，平靜的河水浮蕩細微的波紋。

Villanelle嘆了口氣。

都是Eve的緣故，令她一天到晚表現得像是隻犯相思病的小狗，距離倫敦愈遠，她的病症就愈嚴重。

這當然很愚蠢，尤其是當你發覺有天橋梁對你而言不再是座單純的建物，而是一道私人的，幾乎能被稱作親密的訊息，你的認知便會如同某首與倫敦橋有關的童謠一樣，垮下來。

垮下來，以一種毀滅性的甜蜜方式崩塌下來，彷彿遭野火燃燒殆盡的平原，以沉靜的守候，迎接並定來臨的綠意，那般重獲新生。

倘若可以，Villanelle可真想立刻飛回倫敦，站在Eve工作的新辦公室樓下等待Eve。Eve會很高興看到她活著。

活著，Villanelle呼出一口氣，她已經好久沒有活得如此像樣，而她依然想繼續活著，活在Eve身邊活得長久，因此她無法不顧後果的撇頭離開，不把接下來的工作當一回事。

也許她能拿出手機傳訊息給Eve，甚至打電話給Eve，但Villanelle不要這麼做。

要是做了，她鐵定會看起來像是一位被春心沖昏頭的傻子。

雖然她認為自己仍未降格至 _那種_ 程度，西裝外套內的手機卻動不動誘惑似的燙著她腰側，讓她感覺好煩好煩。

河岸步道上滿是談笑，牽手，接吻的情侶，他們看上去好尋常，平凡的快樂。

她和Eve也能成為那樣嗎，成為無聊的平凡人，即便她們與「普通」兩字完全沾不上邊。

然而Eve說過，嘗試新事物是好的。她想Eve的話是正確的，說不定她們能試一試。

假如一切一帆風順，她和Eve的關係會變得如何呢？

是混亂，災難性的風景？異常，不合宜的幽默？或是與Eve共舞那一日的淚水及坦誠，裡頭涵蓋著某種不應出現的柔情，衝突彼此心境。

「別以為在把我的人生搞得天翻地覆以後，妳還能假裝全部的事情從未發生似的從我世界永遠離去。」

那一夜在倫敦塔橋上，眼眶含淚的Eve抓著Villanelle的衣領告訴她。

「我怎麼敢。」

她握住Eve放置胸前的，顫抖的雙手哽咽著說。

Eve終究做出了選擇，緊緊抱住了Villanelle。

她擁著Eve溫暖的身體，摟住Eve靠上頸子的頭，輕聲告訴Eve，我是你──

口袋裡困擾了她一整天的機器忽然震動一下。Villanelle拿出手機查看，發現一封Eve傳來的訊息。

她點開通知，大大的視窗格裡僅有一個時鐘的圖案與紅色問號。Villanelle明白這是什麼意思。

老天，倘若她能立刻飛回倫敦，和Eve一起做些再普通不過的事情。

她對腦中浮現的，手持冰淇淋甜筒的Eve，走在身旁抬頭望著自己的畫面，露出了一抹笑。

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @lofihomo


End file.
